100
by ShimmeringDaisyFace
Summary: "We are on our way home now. Everything we've done is slowly coming back to me. We've killed the giants. We've tranquilized Gaea. We can actually chill for once." A Percy Jackson 100 themes challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, nor will I ever… if I did, Percy and Annabeth would be okay and safe and sound on the Argo II.**

Introduction

We are on are way home, now. Everything we've done is slowly coming back to me. We've killed the giants. We've tranquilized Gaea. We're can actually chill for once.

We're done. And according to Annabeth, there is no big enemy left. Maybe some drakons here and there, but no Battle of Manhattan or Giant War; that's for sure.

I think we all deserve it.

Hazel: she just wants a chance to relax. The three girls actually planned a weekend where they 'educate' Hazel on modern stuff. That might take a while.

Frank: I'm guessing he wants to have fun at Camp Jupiter as a claimed demigod, with all his deserved glory, too. I don't think Octavian regards him as a weak, klutzy half-blood, anymore, at least unless he wants to be trampled by a rhino. Yeah, Frank can do that.

Leo: His goal is to fix Festus. Or get Buford a girlfriend. Leo says that Buford tends to get lonely and he can't keep hitting on the engine. I think that Leo _really_ wants to talk to Reyna. But you didn't hear it from me.

Piper: I think Pipes is going to try to go back to public school, she really misses her dad. But who knows, if Piper is going back to school, what about Jason? I think he's gonna try and get an education, too. But, once again, you didn't hear it from me.

Jason: Jason is either a. going to go to public school with Piper or b. going to go back to Camp Jupiter to catch up with friends. Jason has a lot on his mid though, so I won't be surprised to see him traveling across the country a lot. Thank the gods his father is Jupiter because he'll be flying all the time.

Annabeth: I know Annabeth will be back in Manhattan again this year, to finish Olympus and stay with her awesome boyfriend. Hopefully, she'll finish the blueprints so she can spend more time with her (awesome) boyfriend.

Me: Well, I don't know what I'm gonna do this year. I must continue school; otherwise my mom and wonderful girlfriend will murder me with a rusty dagger. Hey, when you're missing for six months, you miss a lot of school. At least I missed _To Kill a Mockingbird_ and not _The Outsiders_. Yeah, I shouldn't have said that. Now Annabeth is going to make me read it.

Leo's voice just came on the intercom. Fifteen minutes until we get to Camp Half Blood. Welcome home, Percy, welcome home.

**Hey Guys. DaisyFace here. I hope you like my new story, so PLEASE review! Oh yeah, and about ****_To Kill a Mockingbird_**** and ****_The Outsiders,_**** I just chose two random classics so I don't mean to offend anybody. I personally love both of them!**

**Love you guys,**

**~ ShimmeringDaisyFace**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Pansies! DaisyFace here! I'm glad you guys read this! This is dedicated to SuperGirlonToast, akd0007, and psemily! I really ask that you guys review, good or bad because it makes my day! I also want your feedback though!**

Love

Esperanza Valdez is going home from the hospital. She has her _mijo _nestled in a red blanket in her arms. She misses Hephaestus already, knowing that he would've loved to see his new baby boy.

All of a sudden she looks down and she sees sparks dancing in his hair. Esperanza then stifles a scream but remembers what Hephaestus told her; he told her that he was gifting her unborn child with the element of fire. Thank the gods, otherwise… well, Esperanza didn't want to think about it.

She feels sick though, too. Heph had told her he would change history. But she's smart enough to know that coming with changing history is sacrifices. Esperanza needs to be happy though. She has a brand new baby boy! But what will she name this lovely baby boy? Esperanza Valdez gets out of the car and looks up at the sky. She spots a constellation that her mother showed her when she was younger. Leo, the fiery lion. Then she looks down again at the newborn. A lion is a leader, a king. Leo specifically is a lion of embers. Leo is a nice name, isn't it? Esperanza likes that name.

"This is home, baby Leo. Mommy loves you, mijo."

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, pansies! New chappie release! This is dedicated to KeetaxTribias, PalmerPie, and SuperGirlonToast! Thanks guys!**

Chapter 3: Light

Thalia Grace was frustrated. Her mother is out. Again.

Thalia is only ten. How is she supposed to take care of a new baby? She is barely able to reach the formula for Jason much less change a diaper.

The door flew open wide and Thalia instinctively jumps, then sprints to her room. She's learned over the years to never be seen in the living room when her mother comes home at two in the morning. Heavy footsteps echo down the hall and the young girl hears a deep moan, and a mumble of,

"Ugh, I oughta go to bed."

And then all hell breaks loose. Jason starts to wail. Mother must have woken him.

Thalia risks a peek out of her doorway. Her mother is heading towards Jason's room. She would be a bad sister to let her _touch _him.

"Don't touch Jason, Mother."

Gretchen Grace turned around quickly but stumbled and almost fell to the floor.

"You can't tell you motherrrr what to do. Youuuu are a chillllld." Gretchen slurred.

"I am a child; I am doing you a favor. Now _please_ go to bed." Thalia responded desperately.

"No, I must see my shhhon."

Thalia shoves past her mother and stands in front of Jason protectively.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Yells Thalia.

Gretchen Grace kicks Thalia in the chest with her Louboutins and young Thalia slides out of the way.

Thalia's ribs ache but she keeps an eye out for Jason from behind the crib.

"UGH! You're giving me a headache, you awful baby." And Gretchen Grace leaves Jason crying and goes to bed.

Thalia ignores the pain and holds Jason in her arms.

"Shhhh brother. I'm here. Don't worry. I would never let her hurt you."

Thalia remembers how she used to wait for the sunrise when she was younger. Now it just hurts her eyes and gives her a migraine. Now Jason is her sunrise. Jason is her light.

**Don't forget to R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey pansies! So many people started to like 100! I want to thank you all!**

**Dedicated to:**

**AthenaGrayEyes98**

**SAVE THE NARGLES**

**Alexandra Jackson Rocks Hades**

**The Goddess of Myths**

**I Am Grace Daughter of Hermes**

**SwimmerGirl1998**

**Prehistoric-huntress **

**Guest (The Outsiders)**

**KeetaxTribias**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Dark

The six demigods couldn't believe it. Out of anybody, Percy and Annabeth least deserved to be dragged to Tartarus.

Jason never got along with Annabeth. When they do get over their differences, Annabeth is dragged off alone on a crazy quest. She finally got back and then tragedy struck. She defeated Arachne with a broken foot. How is that physically possible? And then, Percy. They had a strange relationship. They could act like best friends, and then try to kill each other. Literally. But Jason can't help but miss them just a little.

Piper and Annabeth were best friends. They hung out all the time at CHB. They would take breaks and go get bagels while building the Argo II and they had that weird little thing where they would steal each other's food. Piper doesn't want to think about what would happen if Annabeth dies. Piper had mixed feelings about Percy. At times, he would be enemies with Jason, which forced her not to like him. They were never really close, but for Annabeth's sake she prays to the gods that Percy's okay.

Leo was always scared of Annabeth. He respected her and they (sort-of) bonded over the machinery and design of the Argo II, but they never got past the maybe-friends stage. Yet without Annabeth, this quest would be useless. She was the brain, the leader of the seven. She couldn't be gone. Percy and Leo were pretty good friends, even if Percy hadn't had the best first impression of him. Percy was also needed on this quest. The seven were like a puzzle and Percy had a huge piece of it. Without Percy, there would be no winning. Leo needs those two on the ship. With them not here, a huge chunk of the seven was gone and missing.

Frank was friends with Annabeth. Really, she was the only one he could trust not to underestimate him or make fun of him for his clumsy-ness. He couldn't understand how the best of people could have the worst luck. She didn't this deserve out of all people. And Percy, gods. They were best friends. Percy helped Frank realize who he was. Percy was too powerful to die, right? The gods wouldn't let their savior die, would they?

Hazel really liked Annabeth. She comforted her after Leo and Jason insulted her brother. She was so strong, yet so kind. Annabeth was what Hazel wanted to be in a few years. Annabeth was her idol. And Percy was like her brother. He was the one of the first people who she told about her secret. Percy hung out with Frank and Hazel even though they were basically cursed in Camp Jupiter. She doesn't know what she would do if they didn't come back alive.

Nico is taking it the worst. They are the only family he has left. He loves them like they are his siblings. Annabeth was always there after Bianca passed, yet he wasn't so nice back to her. She tried to comfort him and he had started to take the comfort. She loved him like he was one of her brothers, and he loved her like she was Bianca. Nico is sick to his stomach about the way he treated Percy. Nico couldn't have helped that Bianca wanted to sacrifice herself for the rest of the team. Percy would've done it himself, but she didn't let him. Then, Nico saved the day in the labyrinth. They became friends, and after which, Nico created his plan for Percy to bathe in the Styx to kill Kronos. Nico betrayed him, though. He turned Percy in to his dad. Nico saved him again. They became like brothers over the summer and the winter before Percy disappeared. Nico doesn't take it as bad as the others. He was the only one who knew about Hera/Juno's plan. Then he betrays Percy once again by pretending he doesn't know him at his weakest point. Now, he's gone. He misses the two more than ever. They need to come back alive and they will.

One thing the seven agree on is that they need to find the pair as soon as possible. Where Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Nico are it is bright and sunny. Where Percy and Annabeth are, it is dark.

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't forget to R&R!**

**Hey pansies! So many views, so little reviews!**

**Dedicated to: **

**LaCubanitaDeMiami**

**JustAGirlWithAnImagination**

**KeetaxTribias**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Seeking Solace

Hazel Levesque was terrified. Honestly, she was a little mystified too. All of a sudden another pearl pops up next to her. The little girl jumps about an inch in the air. This is too much for five year-old Hazel. She runs home to her mother, leaving a trail of emeralds behind her.

Hazel gets home in the middle of her mother's séance. She knocks quietly and her mother's sweet voice trails across the room.

"Come in. Is that you, Hazel?"

"Yes, Momma." She whispers.

"I'm just finishing up, honey. There's a plate of cookies on the dining table."

Little Hazel grabs a cookie and starts to nibble. Marie Levesque finishes up the palm reading then walks over to Hazel and gives her a hug.

Looking at Hazel's face, Marie asks, "Oh, baby. It's okay. What happened?"

Hazel starts to explain the weird gems and minerals popping up around her, and a little piece of aquamarine rises out of the carpet.

Meanwhile, Marie is joyfully happy that her wish is coming true. Pluto was telling the truth about Hazel. He granted her wish!

"It's not a curse, honey! It's a gift!" Marie Levesque exclaimed.

After this point, Hazel's mother never treated her the same.

Marie Levesque started praising Hazel, giving her extra potatoes or steak at dinner and getting her a new dress every Friday.

And then the first signs of the curse were seen. After the third report of a heart attack while wearing a ruby necklace, Marie decided that Hazel was to blame.

"Momma, I really truly didn't mean for these people to die. I swear I didn't do anything to the jewels!" ten year-old Hazel cried.

"You must've done something. You are a dirty liar, Hazel Levesque. A witch, a liar, a murderer, a cursed child." And with that last word, Marie Levesque did something awful: she slapped her own daughter.

Hazel Levesque silently stood up, took her plate to the sink. On her way to her room, Marie Levesque thought she saw a stray tear tracing its way down Hazel's face.

A few years later, Marie Levesque moves the two of them to Alaska. Still as harsh as ever, now under the influence of Gaea makes her even crueler than before.

Marie Levesque was soon betrayed by Gaea, whom Hazel always knew was evil.

Hazel thinks back on all of this while being held by her dying mother in the cave. Her mother is sorry and she knows it. Tar fills her lungs to the brim, and Hazel has one last thought: _My mother is holding me. My mother always loved me. I used to seek solace. I think I've found it._

**Sorry guys, I won't be able to update until Friday afternoon! School and other evil stuff.**

**Don't forget to R&R!**

**~Daisy xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey pansies! I'm back! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review because I feel like nobody's reading!**

**Dedicated to:**

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades**

**The Goddess of Myths**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Break Away

Bianca di Angelo is starting to get tired of raising her brother.

Bianca was the only one Nico had. She loved him more than the world itself, but she didn't want to grow old before her time.

She remembered the moment she first entered the world of Greek Mythology. It was a school dance and Grover walked in with three kids she didn't recognize. One had short, choppy black hair with electric blue streaks and eyes to match. The second was the tallest, a girl with curly blonde hair and strange grey eyes. The last one looked the most awkward. A boy with uncontrollable black hair and bright green eyes. They started to dance, but the four of them still looked pretty uncomfortable.

The next thing Bianca knew, she and Nico were gagged, blindfolded and dragged out into the cold, bitter winter air.

A few minutes later the two of the weird kids and Grover arrived outside. The black-haired boy had been there for a few minutes. The black-haired boy had a sword, the blonde girl a dagger. The raven-haired girl held a spear and a shield that had the most heinous and terrifying imprinted face Bianca had ever saw.

The di Angelo's principal –Dr. Thorn- was standing right next to Bianca and Nico. Was he the one who brought Bianca and Nico outside?

Dr. Thorn morphs into a lion with spikes all over his body. Bianca di Angelo thinks someone spiked the punch and she must've been hallucinating. This can't be real.

Everyone starts fighting and Bianca wishes she could do something. But she feels immobile, frozen. Powerless.

At that moment, the black haired boy gets hit in the shoulder with one of the spikes shooting out of Dr. Thorn's tail. He falls backward and after making sure he's okay, the other three take advantage of the pause.

After a few minutes, the Manticore (Bianca thought that's what the people called him) shot a volley of spikes, and the raven-haired girl shoves the boy behind her unusual shield, saving his life.

The boy slashes at the lion and the blonde jumps on the Manticore's back and stabs the monster. Arrows whip from unknown bows and hit the Manticore; the girl still clinging to him. The two strangers and Grover shout protests at the mysterious archers, worried that their arrows would hit their friend. Miraculously, none did. The Manticore quickly staggered backwards and fell off the cliff. The grey-eyed girl fell off with him. The three looked about ready to jump off to her rescue but a twelve-year girl stepped out of the shadows and stopped them. She waves her hand and a helicopter in the air turns into a swarm of ravens. The girl says she's Artemis, goddess of the moon. This is too confusing for Bianca to deal with. Soon, a group of girls walk out and stand behind Artemis.

At this time, the blue-eyed girl is screaming at the black haired boy.

The boy, (his name is Percy) steps forward and announces that Annabeth (Bianca thinks that's the blond) can't be dead. If she was, he would be able to feel it since he is a son of Poseidon. She realizes he must have had some of the punch, too.

Percy told Bianca and Nico that they were demigods. One of their parents was a god. Yeah, he's a nut. This is more than spiked punch can do.

Meanwhile, the blue-eyed girl, Thalia, stopped yelling at Percy and started staring down a tall, caramel-skinned huntress.

Artemis calls Bianca over to speak to her. The two walk into a tent (Bianca wonders how the heck they got those up so fast) and soon she calls Percy in. Artemis asks if Bianca would like to be a huntress. Bianca thinks it sounds fun and she might get a chance to go her own way.

Percy finds a weak spot in Bianca and asks about Nico, saying both could have a home at Camp. He also said that Bianca would never be able to see Nico again if she chooses the Hunters. Bianca hesitates, but realizes she needs to live her life, too.

_" I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis_

_I turn my back on the company of men,_

_Accept eternal maidenhood,_

_And join the Hunt."_

Bianca speaks the words with no hesitation

She feels reinvigorated, like she has a new glow or a shine.

The best part, Bianca feels like she can do her own thing. Bianca di Angelo finally broke free.

**Hey guys, please R&R!**

**~Daisy xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey pansies! Please review, I feel like nobody's reading these!**

**Dedicated to:**

**xXBlueRainXx**

**Goddess of Myths**

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades**

**Otaku-TACO**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Heaven

Silena Beauregard was still guilty. Just because she was dead, doesn't mean that all that she did in life was quickly brushed away. She hasn't passed judgment yet.

"Silena Mia Beauregard," an old voice rasped.

Silena nervously stepped forward. She took a deep breath and braced herself for eternal punishment. She was a traitor, wasn't she?

"Silena was a perfect child until the age of fifteen. Perfect grades, loved at camp, kind hearted, all around likeable." Croaked the smiling mask.

"At the age of fifteen, she was persuaded by Luke Castellan to join the side of the Titan's and spy on her fellow demigods, betraying everyone." Spoke the judge in the middle with a strange mask with a melancholy expression.

"Died sacrificing herself while fighting a drakon to right a wrong." Finished the last judge, with a sad expression imprinted on the mask.

"I think she should be condemned to bear the rest of eternity in the Fields of Punishment. She sided with the Titans and betrayed her friends and family." Snapped the Happy Mask.

Silena's eyes misted. She knew that was coming and she deserved it. She deceived everyone she loved. Silena Mia Beauregard was evil.

"Ulysses, you do realize she only sided with the Titans because she was convinced it would save lives. And Miss Beauregard sacrificed her life to save others. She is a hero." Rasped Melancholy.

"Elysium." The three voices spoke together.

Silena started weeping right there. She also wanted to give the each judges a hug but an invisible force pushed her out of line and flew her straight to Elysium.

She looked around at all the beautiful Victorians and ranches and buildings that she couldn't even name, but she bet Annabeth could. _Annabeth._ There was a sharp pain in her heart. Another person she hurt. Silena then realizes that all her old friends wouldn't want her to spend eternity in guilt.

And Charlie. _Charlie._ She betrayed him, too. What would she do if she never found him here? Elysium is huge. And he probably knew about Silena's secret. He probably doesn't even love her anymore.

A strong pair of arms suddenly wrap around her waist and lift her up.

She almost screams but before she can, a voice whispers:

"What, you don't remember me?"

Silena immediately wriggles out of the man's grip and turns around to get a good look at the his face.

She throws her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Charlie. I've missed you so much."

Beckendorf returns the hug.

"I've missed you, too."

"I'm so sorry. I know that doesn't make up for anything but I am." Silena knows that Charles Beckendorf has realized her betrayal.

"Hey, it's okay. You didn't want to hurt me or anybody else. You died a hero." Charlie responds soothingly.

"Thanks, Beck. I love you."

And with that, she seals it with a kiss.

Silena Beauregard knows that Elysium itself is okay. Elysium with Charlie is heaven.

**Sorry, guys. I won't be able to update until Wednesday. School and other evil stuff.**

**Don't forget to R&R!**

**~Daisy Daughter of Hades**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am sooooo sorry! I should have updated earlier, I know! I was writer's blocked.**

**Like, three more weeks till holiday break! Yippee! You should be yippee-ing too because that means updates every day!**

**Please R&R, I feel like nobody's reading.**

**Dedicated to:**

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades ( my FF cousin and co-author of The Demigod Diaries with me! Please read it!)**

**rockingfreakshow**

**The Goddess of Myths**

**Enjoy!**

Innocence

Nico di Angelo is too young. No matter how mature he acts, it comes down to the fact that all he is, is an orphaned twelve year-old who has seen and been through much more than you think. No?

Well, his mother died when he was two, murdered by his Uncle Zeus. He was actually aiming for him and Bianca. Zeus would get Bianca's soul later.

Nico has nobody left.

It is hard, being traumatized at age two. You may think oh, he can't remember anything that happened that day. But the gods make sure that he never forgets.

Night after night, he gets these night terrors. He saw the tragedy before from Persephone's garden but now he sees it through baby Nico di Angelo's eyes.

_It was a glamorous hotel. He sees his beautiful mother walk out of the room, giving a small wave to Nico and his sister on the way out. He knows that's the last time he'll ever see her again._

_A quick and lithe strike of lightning hits the floor and little Nico along with Bianca are in hysterics. A force field hovers above the children, created by their father, Hades._

_After a quick few seconds, Hades screams at the sky and sees partially disintegrated remains of what used to be the gorgeous Maria di Angelo._

_Nico and Bianca also see the remains, and would never forget the image until the memories are washed in the Lotus Hotel & Casino._

Nico wishes that the gods didn't curse him by making him have that recurring nightmare.

It's almost as if the gods are saying, "See what happens if you go against us? This is what we can do".

Now Nico doesn't have Thalia, Percy, or Annabeth; the closest he had to a family.

Thalia's off with the Hunters of Artemis.

And Percy and Annabeth are close to death in the depths of Tartarus.

Nico wonders why the gods, the fates, and pretty much the whole universe hate him. Because all he ever was, was innocent.

**Won't be able to update till Friday. School and other evil stuff.**

**Please R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**OhMyGods guys. I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry I know I should have updated earlier. I feel so guilty. I hope you enjoy.**

Drive

Ethan Nakamura needs more courage to stick up to "Supreme Overlord Kronos". That's what Luke (oh, sorry Kronos) wants us to call him.

Luke acted much nicer before Kronos conquered him. He believed every demigod was on Earth for a reason and treated the kids on his side fairly.

The only reason Ethan didn't start on Camp Half-Blood side was because he didn't feel welcome there. They only worshipped the twelve major gods, therefore only welcoming the children of the twelve major gods.

But then again, the fifteen year-old didnt necessarily feel welcome at the Titan camp either. He was supposed to be happy there, but knew he was going to be used for his power and then scrapped.

Don't get him wrong, though. It'll be a cold day in hell before Ethan Nakamura switches sides. Okay, bad pun. Kronos says he'll take over Hades after stomping the Olympians all the way to Tartarus. So yes, there might be a cold day in hell if the boss wants it. But that's besides the point.

Ethan thought that being on the Titan's side would save lives and help better the world. Honestly, Kronos is being as bad as the Olympians.

Ethan's mother is Nemesis and is as important as the twelve major gods. Without this world, there would be no equilibrium or poise. There would be no stability. Nothing would be equal.

The point is that Chaos wouldn't have created the Earth if she knew the juvenile fighting would happen. Olympian god or minor, demigod or titan, both sides shouldn't be fighting like immature little children. Nemesis lives on not just revenge but balance. And just like his mother, Ethan Nakamura has a drive for balance.

**My mom made me cut go get a haircut. -_-. Does anybody know Hair by Lady GaGa?**

**If you're actually reading this please put Popular in your review.**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh, gods, I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated. I feel so guilty. -_-...**

**Extra special thanks to:**

**The Goddess of Myths (Extra, extra special thanks to you. You reviewed on every freaking chapter. How awesome are you? This one's for you.)**

**athenagirl (guest)**

**Hey guys, I feel like nobody's reading.**

Breathe Again

Jason Grace was scared. Yes, the high and mighty praetor of New Rome is _scared_.

He just has that feeling in your stomach that makes you want to throw up, cry and laugh hysterically at the same time.

It's been eight months since he's been home. _Eight months. _It was his favorite place in the world, but Percy Jackson was officially in the picture.

Thalia warned him that they would either be best friends or worst enemies. And Jason is kind of prepared to hate him.

He means that he loved Camp Half-Blood, but he was never truly their leader unless he magically changed into a reckless, black haired, green-eyed sixteen year-old. Which didn't happen.

And yes, Jason knows that he shouldn't compare himself to the hero of Olympus. Jason knows he defeated the titan, Krios but Percy Jackson with the help of friends defeated the head titan. He defeated KRONOS. The last time he was defeated, he was killed by the gods.

And when Jason looks down over the pavilion, he sees Percy Jackson in a purple cape. How _could _he? He just steals everything from Jason. He couldn't be fully respected at Camp Half-Blood, he couldn't have his title that he worked for years for at Camp Jupiter, and even Hazel, his own cousin is hanging out with Jackson.

Now, lets be rational. Jason took at deep breath and thought, how must Percy feel? Ah, right now he really doesn't care. What does Jason have? At CHB, he still thought he ruled an empire. Not anymore, he doesn't.

But when Jason Grace steps on to the field of Mars, the crowd swallows him up. He feesl needed, wanted. He can breathe again.

**I'm on break, (that means more updates)! Say Beautiful, Dirty, Rich in your review if you're actually reading this!**

**Don't forget to R&R**!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! How's this for a fast update?**

**Extra special thanks to:**

**Alexandra Jackson Rocks Hades**

**percabeth always**

**Okay, guys. Please review. I love this story, but barely anybody's reading it.**

**Enjoy!**

Memory

Frank Zhang is a loser. Or at least he thinks he is.

No friends. Not athletic. Not smart. Not balanced. Seriously, who runs into a wall and breaks it? No one except for Frank.

No matter how geeky this sounds, the only person he ever had was his mother. She was kind and caring, and would listen to him complain about how much of a loser he is.

And she would respond with something that would boost his self esteem and leave him happy for the next half hour.

But sooner or later the happiness would fade, and Frank would wallow in the fact that yes, he still is a loser.

And guess what? His mother is gone, too. Who is he going to talk to now? Grandmother? If he complains to her she would probably slap him, and say some annoying Chinese proverb.

Don't go jumping to conclusions, though. Frank Zhang HAS tried to make friends. They would slowly back off and never speak to him again. So Frank tends to stay in the school garden, eating lunch, ALONE.

So right now, Frank is sitting on his bed, head in his hands, hoping this whole thing is a dream. He'll wake up, and his mother will be downstairs making blueberry pancakes and sausage.

So, with hope swelling in his chest, Frank Zhang went to sleep.

And woke up the next morning feeling the emptiness in his chest, and not smelling his favorite breakfast cooking.

So Frank sits on his bed in the exact same position as yesterday, and thinks back to when his mother was alive. But then he realizes, his mother wouldn't want him to dwell on the fact of her being dead.

So Frank Zhang gets up. And holds on to all the memories he used to have.

**Guess what? I took my first Latin lesson a few minutes ago!**

**I know what IVLIVS is and how to pronounce it and what it means!**

**Please put Devil's Work in your review if you're actually reading this.**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

Oh my gods, guys, I am soooooo sorry. I'm back and ready to roll! Except updates from all my stories soon :D

Enjoy!

Insanity

Rachel Elizabeth Dare is not special. The psychologists only say that to make her feel better about herself.

She's just walking out of her seventh session in two weeks. The eleven year old doesn't seem to understand why the doctors continue to tell her to take medication for her 'disorder'.

But Rachel knows it's not a disorder. The images of the overgrown people in togas yelling at each other. The gory images of the horrific "_things"_ eating teenagers in orange and purple shirts are way too vivid for it not be real.

The young girl has tried to lie to her parents, _'No, I promise you I did not have any dreams_ _last night,'_ and _'Yes, I feel fine.' _She would do anything to not experience the strange looks of the doctors treating her as if she didn't know that everyone thought something serious was wrong with her. Unfortunately, her middle school grades slipped from straight A's to C's and D's. A normally brilliant Rachel Elizabeth Dare all of a sudden has a grade slip AND strange dreams? Her parents wouldn't want to ruin their wonderful reputation would they?

That night, she snaps herself out of her bed. The young girl has had the worst dream yet: The raven-haired boy, the stormy-eyed girl, and the guy with the goat legs that she has come to know and love from her dreams are leaning over a blonde man, severely malformed , with limbs sticking in awkward places. His face so bloody and burnt that he looked like a walking zombie. Scientists say violent video games are scarring for children? This was much, much worse.

The man weakly grasped the black-haired boy's arm, proving he was still alive but not well. Rachel tried to block out the words, giving the dying man some privacy , using all her willpower to not listen. The only thing she could make out was, _'Don't let it happen again,'_

Rachel woke up sobbing. She needed to let out her feelings but did not know how.

So for the first time in her life, she grabs a paintbrush and starts to paint.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare found a passion in her paintings, the only solace for her nightly misery. With her paintbrush, insanity could never take over .

If you are actually reading this, put Friend Like Me in your review!

Don't forget to R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! More on the way!**

**Enjoy!**

Misfortune

Octavian could never get what he wanted. Ever.

Yes, he could be a bit... cruel. But he was respected and that was all he ever wanted. All these people (ahem, Jason Grace) have these sob stories about their _awful _ thought that maybe Octavian might have had a sob story too? Not that he would shove it in other people's faces (ahem, Jason Grace) and make them feel bad for him.

All he wants is just... a friend. One person who he could trust to not tell, to vent to, for that person to like him for who he was, not be intimidated or scared of him.

His mom was a bleached blonde beach babe who strolled down Malibu beaches in small bikinis like a supermodel. So of course, she caught the attention of the one and only Apollo. They had a baby boy, she named him Octavian, blah, blah, blah. But like every cliche'd sob story, Apollo leaves and the mom breaks down. Becomes a heroin addict to be exact. So she brings the little boy to Camp Jupiter and disappears, never to be seen again.

His mom was not the most brilliant, either. Who would name their Roman child Octavian and not expect him to be a conniving weasel? Really. It was hard, thinking that no one likes you. No parents, no friends.

YES, he does have a gift of prophecy. He's not that much of a liar that he would betray the gods.

People would do anything to label him as evil. All these poor, poor, heroes sob about their misfortunes. Atleast they end up with people who love them.

Octavian's the one with the real misfortune.

**If you're actually reading this, put Lonely Boy in your review!**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I worked so hard on this! Enjoy!**

Smile

Luke Castellan was officially screwed. They're going to lose and he knows it. And its clear that Kronos does too.

Unlike popular belief, Luke is not a monster. It pains to see his beautiful Annabeth stabbed in the arm, and even the twerp Jackson's pain at the death of their spy Silena kills him, even if just a little.

Its Kronos who has manipulated his personality, changed him from a compassionate, strong-willed young man into a glorified killing machine. His thoughts are diluted to the point that they're almost unrecognizable. Luke realizes that maybe letting Kronos use his body as a host wasn't such a good idea after all, but its too late now. Luke continues to try to persuade Kronos to do things that... wouldn't be the best choice for the Titan Army, but Kronos is as wise as Earth itself. He catches the tricks at their roots.

Luke remembers that sickly sweet voice echoing from the cavern. He doesn't understand why his younger self didn't catch on to the fact that yes, Kronos hated the gods with the same bloody fury that he did but he was in hell for a reason. The gods maybe be arrogant, cruel, self-centered, condescending people but they were not stupid.

So here Luke Castellan is, fighting in the Olympian throne room with the son of Poseidon, using the little power he has to try to stiffen the arms, or trip the legs. Kronos is a titan though, what use is it? He is ten million times more powerful than Luke will ever be. He was an idiot to believe Kronos's lies that maybe he would be.

After minutes that felt like years fighting heroes that didn't deserve to die, Kronos finally gets distracted enough for Luke to ask Percy to give him the knife. Yes, it was a stupid idea. Why would Jackson trust him not to stab Annabeth and Grover and take over the world? This wasn't going to work. This Bronze Age is going to end. The world will be chaos. Say goodbye.

But the desperation in Luke's eyes probably told different.

With hesitation, Percy hands over the dagger. Taking a deep breath, he removes a slight bit of armor and stabs himself between the arm and the shoulder.

The teens shield their eyes as Luke explodes into golden light.

The lights fade, and the twenty-two year old says goodbye to the world.

Finally, Luke Castellan does something good for the world, and he can't help but smile.

**If you're actually reading this, please put Hanging by a Moment in your review.**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
